


Even Without It

by Azura_Azurasan



Series: Atsuhina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities and fear, Jealousy, Kagehina are platonis soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, They are not actually soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan
Summary: Atsumu can see the red strings of fate that even his brother cannot. However, he doesn't have a string attached to his pinky.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Atsuhina Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777468
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Even Without It

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to Day 2 of Atsuhina Week: Soulmates AU!!!!!

**“Love is all about guts. If you have it, you fight with the world. If you don’t, you fight with yourself.”** _**– Heenashree Khandelwal**_

** ⸸ **

**_Even Without It_ **

☼

Miya Atsumu could see the red strings of fate for as long as he could remember, but his twin couldn't. However, he had no string attached to his pinky. He could see some people had tangled strings, and a few people have black colored strings (maybe, their soulmates were still haven't been born or already dead). It was strange, but what was stranger, was that his string still hadn't appeared after all these years.

Atsumu tried not to pay attention to it. He didn't really like the concept of soulmates after all. Why would you let fate control you? You own your life and your damn soul. But he broke the promise to himself not to care about the strings when he helped Osamu and Suna Rintarou, one of their teammates in the volleyball club, get together. Of course, it was a success.

But Atsumu would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous at all.

When Atsumu helped his brother, Osamu became nice to him for _almost_ one month and he went back to normal. Atsumu liked it more when he was normal, honestly, but Osamu wouldn't stop smiling whenever he was with Rintarou and it annoyed him. Those smiles were the brightest smiles he had ever seen Osamu made and his eyes were shining. He could remember that Osamu only looked like that whenever their mom cooked really delicious food and when he made a perfect spike.

For years, as long as he could remember, he watched people with strings attached pinkies, going to all directions, tangled, not tangled, and in black color. Whenever he saw soulmates together, he would subconsciously glance at his own pinky. He used not to care about the red string of fate, but that moment, he wanted his to appear. It was okay, just wait a little bit more. Osamu had the string. His own would appear anytime sooner or later.

Atsumu waited, waited, and waited.

But not even a thread appeared.

He might have Osamu as his twin, he might have their mother, but later when they grow old, he would be left all alone.

☼

When Inarizaki went to the nationals, Atsumu met Kageyama Tobio once again. He first met him at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, and he immediately didn't like him. However, this time, when he was watching one of Karasuno's matches from the audience, it wasn't that Tobio who caught his attention for his sudden change. It was a small orange-haired boy who could freaking jump like Hoshiumi.

But one another thing who caught his attention was Tobio's red string of fate were connected to the human tangerine. He narrowed his eyes and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy again.

During Inarizaki's match against Karasuno, Atsumu has been paying attention to the freak duo, glancing from their faces to their strings. However, he thought that Shouyo sucked at volleyball. During the game, he kept on provoking Shouyo and Tobio, maybe it as just for fun, he didn't really know. He and Osamu even used their quick against them a few times.

Yet, Tobio was the only one getting provoke and the tangerine looked always so bright like the one that it almost hurt to look at him, yet Atsumu's eyes were still at him. Osamu soon noticed his brother becoming weird, if not he was already weird. When Karasuno asked for a timeout, Osamu glanced at Shouyo then back to his brother.

"Hey," Osamu elbowed him on which he gained a questioning glare from his twin. "This has been bothering me for a while now, ever since the match started. Are ya hungry?" he asked.

Atsumu stared at him in confusion. "Uh...what?"

Osamu wiped his sweat before continuing, "Ya have been looking at him for minutes now." He gestured at Shouyo. "And ya looked like ya want to eat him so bad. I know he's cute but control yerself."

Atsumu punched him on the side the second after and they started to fight again, but of course they were currently in a match and Kita-san was just around the corner.

After they had defeated them on the second set, Osamu asked, "Is he yer soulmate?"

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. Osamu waited for an answer and after a minute, he answered, "No. He's Tobio-kun's."

Why did that hurt to say?

"Oh." That was what Osamu replied and they went back to the match. Karasuno won since they got the 1st and 3rd match. It was an intense battle but the twins had fun to say at least. And Atsumu was impressed of what the human tangerine could actually do.

By the end of the match, Atsumu walked up to Shouyo and Tobio. "Shouyo-kun," he began, then pointed at Shouyo and looked at him intensely. "I will set for ya one day."

The Duo of Karasuno stared at him but Atsumu knew Tobio got what he meant, while Shouyo just looked confused.

"But I'll be mopping the court with ya next year," Atsumu mumbled as he turned on his heels and went back to his teammates. He changed looks with Atsumu then kicked each other at the side.

"Why don't yajya confess if you like him?" Osamu asked when they were in their school bus, traveling back to their Hotel. "This isn't like you."

"Shut yer mouth. He's got a soulmate of his own," Atsumu said what he didn't want to say at all, but his twin brother would just provoke him again and again to saying that.

"Dude, what the fuck? Ya said it once, ya own yer own life and soul. Are ya chickening out now?"

Atsumu couldn't answer after that and Osamu didn't try to wait for his reply, because they knew his answer.

☼

Next year after, Atsumu became the team captain of Inarizaki and his twin became the vice captain. And like what Atsumu said a year before, they trashed Karasuno that year. Sure they become stronger, but compared to them, they were weaker this year.

However, Atsumu still couldn't confess to Shouyo. Was it fear? Yes. He have a soulmate, why would he want someone else?

_This isn't like ya, Atsumu._

Before Karasuno go back to their hotel, Atsumu met Shouyo in the restrooms. They just stared at each other first. Brown to golden brown, golden brown to brown.

"A-Atsumu-san!" Shouyo exclaimed, when he finally realized which twin he was.

Atsumu waved a hand. "Hey, there, Shouyo-kun. Going back home?"

"Yes!" Shouyo answered cheerfully. How could he be this cheerful when they just lost and he was currently talking to the one who defeated them?

Atsumu found it weird, yet endearing. He was the literally the sun. 

"Hm, stay safe, then," he said in a low voice then turned to walk away, but he was stopped on his tracks when Shouyo called his name.

He turned his head back to look at him. "What is it?"

"A year ago. You said that you'll toss to me one day, right?" Shouyo questioned.

Atsumu's eyes widened from shock. He thought that Shouyo wouldn't remember it, but it was actually the total opposite and he couldn't help but get happy realizing that the human tangerine did actually remember what he said.

Atsumu grinned at him. "Yeah, what about it?"

Shouyo confidently walked up to him and stopped about a feet away. He looked up to him with serious face. "Wait for me. Well then, goodbye, Atsumu-san!" He said then quickly ran off.

Atsumu was left frozen that time, speechless outside but chaos inside. _W-What the fuck? What did he say? What the fucking fuck?_

He actually wanted to bang his head on a concrete right now. Then he heard Osamu calling for his name and he turned to where he came from, only to see Tobio staring intently at him.

_The fuck? It was actually Tobio-kun? But it sounded like Osamu._

"Hey, Tobio-kun." He smiled at him but the other setter's expression remained neutral.

"You can see the strings, can't you?" He inquired.

Atsumu wanted to frown, but instead he smirked at him. "Yeah, what are you going to do it about it?"

Tobio didn't answer, then after a few seconds, he finally replied, "Don't you have your own soulmate?"

Atsumu walked closer to him, hands tucked in his pockets with still the same smile. "I don't. But I will make one my own and I'll be waiting."

Tobio huffed at him then smiled back. "Okay, then. I won't get in your way, just so you know, because I have already defied fate."

Tobio walked away the moment he saw Kei scowling at him. Though the other one looked annoyed, they looked happy.

☼

A year after, Atsumu went to the Tokyo Arena to watch Karasuno's matches, or should he say, he went to watch Shouyo. Osamu and Rintarou also tagged along too, maybe they were curious or they just want to tease him for being a coward for not confessing to to Shouyo. He would just try not to pay attention to them, motherfucking cuddling in public.

Karasuno didn't win the nationals that year, but they were the top three, and they seemed happy with just that.

He watched Shouyo scan the audience, then his eyes stopped at his spot and they met gazes. Atsumu waved a hand at him, which Shouyo returned with a wide grin. Shouyo's juniors were confused that they even asked who was he waving at. Shouyo whispered something to his junior and the younger ones laughed.

Atsumu wishes he could hear what they were talking about, but of course, the wouldn't happen.

Atsumu met Shouyo again in the restrooms. He had a feeling that he was going to be there and he was right. Well, technically, but Shouyo was with Tobio this time.

"Congrats to Karasuno," he simply said.

"Thank you, Atsumu-san. We're only just in third place, though!" Shouyo replied enthusiastically.

However, before Atsumu could say anything, someone from behind him spoke up. "King, let them be, will you?"

It was Karasuno's Iron Wall, Tsukishima Kei.

Tobio then stuffed his hands on his jacket and elbowed Shouyo on the side. "Good luck," he told them but didn't spare a glance at Atsumu.

"Atsumu-san, there's actually something I want to talk about with you," Hinata said in a serious tone.

Atsumu suddenly felt nervous and fear came up to him. Was he being obvious for his affection towards him? Was he going to reject him? He still haven't confessed his feeling yet but...

"Can we go in a more private place?" Shouyo asked. Atsumu nodded in response and he followed Shouyo at the back of the arena.

When they were in a more secluded area, Shouyo began, "Kageyama told me that you can see the red strings of fate. Is that true?"

Atsumu hesitated to answer but he couldn't bring himself to lie to him. "...Yes."

But the question he was afraid to answer was not that. _Please, don't ask that. Please, don't say that._

"Can you tell me who is my soulmate?"

Shouyo asked him the question he didn't want to hear him ask. But Atsumu still couldn't bear to ignore that question when he was the one who asked. And so, he answered in a low voice, "... It's Tobio-kun."

_Please, don't thank me after knowing._

"I figured," he heard Shouyo said with a smile. "Thank you, Atsumu-san, for telling me the truth."

Atsumu felt a lump on his throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch everything he could punch. He wanted to kill himself for not telling him how he felt ever since he saw him.

"Yer welcome, Shouyo-kun." He choked as he said that. He wanted to die.

Shouyo just smiled at him.

"Ah, I should get going now, Atsumu-san," said Shouyo.

_Please, don't leave me._

"Yeah. Your teammates are probably waiting for ya," he croaked.

_Why the fuck did I say that?_

Shouyo bowed slightly before turning to leave, to leave Atsumu alone.

Atsumu was frozen on his spot as Shouyo walked away from him. He wanted to call his name, yet no words was coming out of his mouth. He wanted to hold him, to stop him from leaving, but his body wouldn't move. He wanted to say his feelings but he was afraid of the answer.

_Call him, ya shit. Say it, ya coward._

Then, Shouyo stopped on his tracks and sighed. He turned around to see Atsumu about to tear up. He didn't walk closer to him and just stayed still on his spot.

"You know what, Atsumu-san? I talked with Osamu-san earlier and I think what he said was true. You can fight, but why can't you do it? You can reach, but why won't you just pursue what you want? You own your damn life and damn soul! You can do whatever you want!"

When Atsumu couldn't answer, Shouyo continued, "No answer? Osamu-san told me another thing. You are a coward. Why won't you just say it! I am right here! Kageyama had already defied fate for Tsukishima because they love each other! Then why can't you!"

An idiot. A coward. A fool. Osamu was right. It was his fear and insecurities that were holding him down.

Atsumu slowly walked up to Shouyo, but before he could even do something other than walking towards him, Shouyo leaped and hugged him.

"You're the one I fell in love with, Atsumu-san. Not Kageyama even though we're soulmates. He is my best friend and partner. That's just it." Shouyo mumbled on his chest.

Atsumu felt himself tear up, or maybe, the tears are already falling down his face. Shouyo, too, was sobbing and Atsumu hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Shouyo. I'm sorry. I like you. I love you. I'm sorry for being a coward. I was afraid you might reject me."

Shouyo gripped on his back, then slightly pulled away to look up at Atsumu, now with a bright smile, but tears still falling. "I love you, too."

Atsumu grinned at him. They hugged each other once again, and stayed like that for a while, then they realized that Osamu might be looking for his twin now, and Karasuno might be looking for their ace now.

On the way back inside the arena, Shouyo told Atsumu that he would go to Brazil to learn everything about volleyball. Atsumu respected his decision, of course, and wanted to support him for what he wanted to do.

"Wait for me, alright?"

"I'll be waiting for ya. Just don't make it too long."

"I won't, I won't."

"Hmm... forget I said that last sentence. I will wait for you forever."

"Eh, that's cheesy."

"Whatever.

"That's rude."

"I love you, Shouyo-kun."

"I love you, too, Atsumu-san."

_I'll be waiting for ya. I'll fight for ya. Even without the help of those strings._

☼

In a span of several years, so many things happened. Shouyo flew to the other side of the world and became famous as _Ninja Shouyo._ Atsumu joined the MSBY Black Jackals, where Sakusa Kiyoomi and Bokuto Koutaro also joined. Tobio was in the Schweiden Adlers, but even before he joined there, he fucking went to Rio Olympics. Yeah, rub it on Atsumu's face.

He didn't care (actually he did care. Like a lot).

Motherducker have the sun as his soulmate, went to Olympics and became Japan's number one setter. Yeah, rub it on Atsumu's face again.

He wasn't jealous (actually he was. Like a lot).

The MSBY members were on their gymnasium right now. They weren't practicing since it was the day of recruiting newbies and tryouts. Atsumu didn't really care about the new recruits, but Koutaro looked excited from the benches when he walked up to him after going to the lockers.

"You look excited, Bokkun. You have an eye on someone?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Koutaro exclaimed. "My disciple is finally here to tryout!"

"You have a disciple?" He turned his face to look at the direction of Koutaro's eyes. He was expecting someone different, but his eyes landed on Koutaro's disciple, he couldn't believe who he saw.

When did Shouyo get back? Why didn't he contact him? He was Bokkun's disciple? Why didn't he told him about these things?

He wanted to ask all of those questions but one thing for sure. Shouyo was back.

Atsumu walked towards the recruits, ignoring Shugo when he asked where he was going. The MSBY members were confused that they followed him with their eyes.

"Shouyo-kun," he began. "You're finally here."

"Atsumu-san," Shouyo responded. "Thank you for waiting."

☼

_**“Soulmate” is an overused term, but a true soul connection is very rare, and very real.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know how I did this...


End file.
